darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mecenarylord
Uploading Greetings Mercenarylord, I noticed you have been uploading some images to the site without providing a source and a Licence template. If you don't provide those, your uploaded images will be deleted. you will find all the information on how to upload images according to our policy. If you have any questions feel free to ask them on my my talkpage or you can find me in our chatroom. Thanks in advance and have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:26, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Uploading again Hi, thanks for your contributions to Darthipedia. However, upon uploading you fail to provide a source and license. As Madclaw requested above, these two things are needed when it comes to uploading. Not only does it prevent a lawsuit from erupting, but it also gives credit where credit is due. Now please don't be discouraged from uploading images, but failing to provide a source/license may result in a ban. If you have any questions regarding this matter, or any other matter, feel free to ask. Thank you very much. Cheers! 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 21:08, 19 April 2008 (UTC) *Additionally, it is against policy to remove comments from your talk page. Please do not so again. Thank you very much and have an evil-tastic day. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 23:36, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Images Hi. I'm sorry but I've had to delete several images you've uploaded. The images are: *Image:EE.JPG *Image:Darth Hat.JPG *Image:Mercenarylord.jPG *Image:JA.JPG These were deleted because all were not sourced, nor were they given a proper copyright. Once you find the correct source/copyright for them, I will gladly undelete them. Additionally, several others will be deleted soon as well, due to being sourceless/without copyright. These are: *Image:Keebler elf.JPG *Image:The Aholes.JPG *Image:Keebler on Crack.jpg *Image:Larry the elf.gif *Image:Darth Elmo vs. Telly.JPG *Image:Jabba the Butt.JPG However, if you can find everything needed, these won't be deleted. Thank you very much and have an evil-tastic day. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 00:07, 20 April 2008 (UTC) The deletion of Jesexica Alba While she may have looked gooooood, the article itself wasn't related the Star Wars in any way, except for the fact that fanboys constantly wank while viewing images of her (this includes myself). If you feel you can turn her into a hot Twi'lek or something, have at it. But until then, she's just not related to Star Wars enough. Thank you very much and have an evil-tastic day. Cheers! — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 15:05, 21 April 2008 (UTC) *P.S., I may or may not be wanking to images of her right now. <_< >_> — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 15:08, 21 April 2008 (UTC) **nice Mecenarylord 15:09, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Userbox Hey I see you have added My userboxes on your page I'm flattered. I do request that you remove the This user is This user userbox from your profile since it is my image. thanks in advance. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:59, 22 April 2008 (UTC) *Nevermind, I fixed the problem. If you have any questions about userboxes or anything else feel free to ask. Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:05, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Articles of Eviltude Please stop doing major edits to Darth Emo. Darth Oompy 20:59, 24 April 2008 (UTC) *Disregard the above message, by Darth Oompy. You can edit the article any way you want, however you might want to make use of the Preview button whenever you are making edits. Also It might be a good idea to remove Darth Emo from the nomination list For now, until you feel it is truly finished and then re-nominate it again. If you have any questions feel free to leave them on my talkpage. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:09, 24 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Well, being as conversation articles are formatted that way, I'd like to keep the conference section the same, as well. I also plan on expanding it either tonight or tomorrow. Once I complete the expansion, the section ''should look fine. But for now, I'd just keep it as it is. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 19:27, 25 April 2008 (UTC) the deletion of your image Hello there, I deleted the image KitandAayla.JPG because you did not add a source upon uploading it, please do not upload it again without a source and licence template. Thanks in advance. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:57, 27 April 2008 (UTC) *Thanks for the uploads. However, it appears you've added to several of the images. The Public Domain template actually doesn't qualify when it's a comic panel that you didn't make. The correct template is . When uploading future images, please make sure you get the correct copyright license. Of course, if you need help finding the correct license, you can always ask me or one of the other admins. Thank you very much and have an evil-tastic day. Cheers! — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 13:10, 27 April 2008 (UTC) your signature Hey Mecenarylord, could you please fix your signature, it's making all the comments after you in small print. Your current signature is this: MecenarylordThe lair of despair It needs a at the end like this: MecenarylordThe lair of despair. If you have any questions about the subject don't hesitate to ask. Thanks in advance and have a nice day. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 12:02, 3 May 2008 (UTC)